Of Tears and Kisses
by Pixie Jones
Summary: One-Shot, JackElizabeth. He pulled her into a kiss, her tears falling onto his cheeks, but still responding to his kiss. Neither of them could tell at that moment if her tears were happy or sad one, and neither of them really cared either.


One-Shot, yeah it's pretty small but I'm ok with that. Jack/Elizabeth.

It all was happening way too fast. And now here she was standing at the alter with a man she didn't truly love. Then why was she here? Because. Because she had listened to her head and not her heart. Elizabeth looked in Wills eyes. She was searching, searching for something to love, something to assure her she was doing the right thing. But she found nothing. Sure he loved her But it was one sided. She looked into the crowed. Her family, his little family, her friends, his friends, but her eyes caught on one person out there.

Jack Sparrow. He was standing in the back, close to the door incase of need of a quick get away. But even from the distance she knew who he was, and for a moment their eyes clashed. the air was heave, not with romance or love, but with waiting. And she realized that people were waiting for her.

She looked backed to the minister and realized that he was asking her a question. No. the question. "Do you?" he repeated himself. Elizabeth moved her gaze back to will and looked into his eyes. No going back. It's either a yes, or a no. and no one can change it after that. And she searched wills eyes again before she can to her answer.

"I can't" she said as tear welled up in her eyes. Tears of gain, tears of loss, tears of happiness, and pain. It was the right choice and she knew it. Getting married to Will would have meant settling down, Becoming a boring woman with twenty children and a maid for each one. Sure in others eyes it was grand, but she needed something ells. She needed freedom.

Elizabeth stood on her toes and kissed will on the cheek, her tears brushing against him, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief and whispered in his ear. "I can't" after she was on her feet again she hiked up her dress a bit and started to run out of the church, not even pausing as she grabbed jacks hand and tugged him out of the church with her.

As soon as she was outside of the church she could feel a heavy burden being lifted from her and she started laughing. She was free, and it was all she ever really wanted. She ran with Jacks hand in hers as she made her way to the docks. As she finally got to them she stood there for a moment before sitting down at the dock, her dress sprawled out around her. The sun was lazily making its way further and further down the end of the earth. The sky was a beautiful red-orange hue.

"Why'd you run away?" jack said idly as he sat down on the pier next to Elizabeth, gazing at her with one of his rare serious expressions.

"I don't love him" Elizabeth stated like she was stalking about the weather, like it happened every day. "I don't comprehend why Jack. I don't understand it, he's all the things I want in a man, he's perfect Jack. He can Give me a wondrous home, children, happiness. Why do I not love him jack, any woman would kill for a man like him." She looked at jack, tears starting to pool in her eyes because of the complexity of the whole situation.

"He ain't all ye wan', love, he's what any normal lass would wan'." jack said, confirming her earlier suspicions. Jack turned to look at Elizabeth. When he saw the tears in her eyes he brushed them away before they could even fall. "What now?"

Elizabeth started shaking her head. "I don't know." she said and looked him in the eyes "I don't know." She said again but in a whisper. Jack gave a half laugh and a half smile, flashing a slight amount of gold, before leaning he head back to look at the sky, breaking their eye contact.

Elizabeth leaned into jack, resting her head on his chest and nuzzling into him. She started crying again, the salt from he tears mixing with the salt from the sea on his shirt. Jack didn't exactly know what to do with her at the moment so he wrapped his arms around her and kept his head raised to the sky. Elizabeth started sobbing instead of just crying.

Elizabeth looked up to jack with tears still glittering in her eyes. Jack sensed her eyes on him and looked down at her eyes. They made a connection as their gazes clashed. Neither really realized what was happening till their lips were pressed together. His kiss was different from wills. It was rougher and softer at the same time, the kiss of a man with experience. It didn't take long for the kiss to grow deeper and deeper until their mouths felt as if they were on fire with sensations neither had known before.

After moments their oxygen finally ran low. Both broke apart gasping for much needed air. Finally when both were satisfies Elizabeth, looking down at her lap as if ashamed, asked a question. "Is what we just did right jack?"

"'Ter years of bein' a pirate and not carin' 'bout right or wrong I certainly ain't goin' to begin now." He told her. "I especially ain't goin to begin now." He stated again before pulling her into a kiss, her tears falling onto his cheeks, but still responding to his kiss. Neither of them could tell at that moment if her tears were happy or sad one, and neither of them really cared much either.


End file.
